1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and a system for assembling an electronic circuit by mounting electronic circuit components onto a circuit board.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As disclosed in JP2003-283199A, there is known a technique for providing a circuit board with information representing electrical characteristics or properties of electronic circuit components that are mounted on the circuit board. This publication of the Japanese Patent Application discloses an electronic-circuit assembling system including two electronic-circuit-component mounters each of which is configured to mount a corresponding one of two kinds of electronic circuit components, onto the circuit board, so that the mounted electronic circuit components constitute an electric circuit formed on the circuit board. In this electronic-circuit assembling system, one of the two kinds of electronic circuit components are mounted on the circuit board by a corresponding one of the two electronic-circuit-component mounters, and then the other of the two kinds of electronic circuit components are mounted on the circuit board by the other of the two electronic-circuit-component mounters. In the above-described one of the two electronic-circuit-component mounters (which is configured to carry out the mounting operations prior to the mounting operations that are to be carried out by the other of the two electronic-circuit-component mounters), bar codes indicative of some information are printed onto the circuit board. This information indicated by the bar codes is information obtained from a database, and specifies ones of the electronic circuit components (of the other of the two kinds), which are to be associated with ones of the electronic circuit components (of the one of the two kinds) mounted by the one of the two electronic-circuit-component mounters, for providing the circuit board with a desired performance. Thereafter, in the above-described other of the two electronic-circuit-component mounters (which is configured to carry out the mounting operations after the mounting operations that have been carried out by the one of the two electronic-circuit-component mounters), the information indicated by the printed barcode is read out by the barcode reader, and the above-described ones of the electronic circuit components (of the other of the two kinds) specified by the information of the bar codes are mounted onto the circuit board, for thereby preventing an undesirable association of two electronic circuit components which does not guarantee the desired performance of the circuit board, namely, preventing such two electronic circuit components to be undesirably mounted in association with each other on the circuit board.